Misty Mania
by JDP
Summary: Misty, famous from her mermaid show, has a fan who's a little too obsessed with her.


Foreword

bMisty Mania/b

The van flipped over on its side, smashing into the ground, the metal screeching against the concrete. Its burning engine was on the verge of exploding, smoke filling the air. It came to a halt in the middle of the road, the flames still blazing.

Inside the van was Misty. She was lying on her side against what used to be the side of the car, wearing nothing but her undergarments. The smoke was pouring in from the front seat, making visibility low, and it was suffocating her. The fact that she had a piece of cloth over her mouth and nose didn't help either, and she was trapped, her arms and legs bound with rope. She had several cuts on her body from shattered glass, shards of which still surrounded her. She seemed to be unconscious.

However, she slowly opened her eyes, showing that she was still alive. Groaning, she attempted to sit up, but the pain was too great. She grunted in pain and laid right back on the ground. Tears flowed from her eyes, and not just because of the suffocating amounts of smoke surrounding her. The last couple of days have been horrid, and now, she was unsure what would happen next.

As she laid there, she thought about what led up to this. A month ago, her sisters had the idea of taking their water show on the road. She didn't want to go, but they forced her to come along. It was going pretty well, until their latest show...

((Two days earlier.))

In Goldenrod city, the crowd scurried to the city's arena, eager to see the new show that they had heard advertised on the news for so long now. It was a show that had come from out of town, from Cerulean City it seems. It was really popular in many of the other cities that they vistited, and it got good reviews from many who saw it.

The crowd gathered inside the arena, and piled onto the stands. The show was ready to begin. The lights went out, and the show began.

At that point, high above the pool that was in the center of the arena, a spotlight shined on her, the mermaid. She had long orange hair, a pink shell bra, and a turquoise tail. She was smiling and looking around at the crowd. She then jumped off the diving board she was on, and dove into the water several feet below.

Once in the water, she began to swim in various ballet like ways, swimming up and down, back and forth, twisting and twirling, all while various pokemon in the water swam with her. The crowd watched in awe at this underwater dance.

Then, two more characters were introduced into the play. Two pirates who wanted to capture the mermaid and find her treasure. They too stood high above the pool and then dove in. They swam to the mermaid, and all the pokemon ran away in fear. They grabbed the mermaid, and dragged her onshore a rocky island in the center of the pool. They bind her arms behind her back, and start talking to her, pointing their swords at her, demanding to know where the treasure is. But she doesn't talk. The crowd stare in awe, wondering what will happen to the mermaid.

Then the final character is introduced: a prince who sees the mermaid's peril. Just as the other characters did, he was above the pool and then dove in. After swimming towards the island, he pulls out his sword, and fights with the pirates while the mermaid watches. After a long battle, he finally defeats the pirates and unties the mermaid. They hug each other affectionately, and they live happily ever after. The show ends, the lights turn back on, and the crowd applauds thunderously.

An hour after the show, the actors are meeting with their adoring fans, still in their outfits. Many of the fans were crowding around the mermaid, begging for an autograph.

Misty was overwhelmed by all the fans she had. At previous shows, she did have many fans, but not as many as this time. People were taking pictures with her, she was signing autographs, and little girls were telling her that they wanted to be just like her when she grew up.

Quite frankly, she was exhausted by the time all the fans left and she could finally change out of her outfit. She loved all the attention, and the fact that she was basically a celebrity, but it took a lot of energy out of her. She sighed as she entered her trailer -yes, she has a trailer- and looked at the mirror on her dresser. She looked at herself in the mermaid costume. Long ago, she had absolutely hated this outfit and having to wear it. It was uncomfortable, and it got heavy when it was wet. But now, even though nothing has changed, she's gotten used to wearing it, and has actually, to her surprise, grown fond of the outfit.

"Well, time to move on to the next city," she said as she started to get undressed and changed into her regular clothes. Taking off the costume, she laid them on the dresser, and then picked up her normal clothes from a second dresser, with the yellow shorts, buttoned yellow top, and a red shirt. After she put those on, she turned to the mirror dresser to grab a brush so she could brush her hair. Grabbing a brush, she looked in the mirror and started to brush her hair.

She noticed something strange in the mirror. Her trailer door was halfway open. She had closed it shut, and she thought she had locked it. Apparently not. She turned and walked towards the door, closing it. Probably some reporter or fan trying to get a picture of her. Hope they didn't take one while she was getting undressed... She turned back towards her dresser to continue brushing her hair. After brushing it for a few more moments, she grabbed her hair tie, and started to put her hair up into a ponytail.

As she finished putting her hair up, she noticed something was missing. Her mermaid outfit! It was gone! But it was just right here! Where did it go? She looked on the ground and around the dresser, in case it had fell, but it wasn't there. Turning around to look elsewhere in the room, she caught a glance of the outfit, moving out the door, which was now cracked open.

"Hey!" she shouted, running towards the door and opening it, trying to catch whoever had come into her trailer and taken her clothes. But when she stepped out of the trailer, there was no one there.

She looked in both directions for any sign of her outfit, but in the moonlight, she saw nothing but her sister's trailers. She sighed. She only had one mermaid outfit, and that one was it. And some obsessed fan stole it. She shook her head and turned to go back into the trailer.

She was stopped before she could even take a step. Something had wrapped around her abdomen, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Hey, wha-" she started, but then something wrapped around her mouth too, preventing her from talking. She struggled to get away, trying to pull away, but she couldn't. She turned, and saw an Ivysaur standing in front of her, its vine whip wrapped around her.

"Ivysaur!" it said as it lifted her off the ground. She shouted and kicked, but it was futile, as the Ivysaur still carryed her away from the trailer, and her cries were not heard by her sisters, and there was no one else in the area that could have heard her.

It carried her across the area, after making sure that no one was around to see them, towards a box shaped grey van that was hidden in the shadows. The side doors were open, and the Ivysaur hopped inside, carrying Misty with it. Someone shut the doors, went around, got into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove off.

The Ivysaur placed Misty on the floor of the back area. There were only two seats in this van: the driver's and passenger's seat. The rest of the van was empty, which was where Misty and the Ivysaur were. The vine whip was still wrapped tightly around Misty, forcing her to sit on the ground. She still mumbled and kicked her feet, trying to get away.

"Stop your struggling," the driver, apparently a man from the sound of his voice, said, not looking back. "You're not going to get away."

Despite what he said, Misty still tried to escape, but eventually stopped, realizing that he was right. She couldn't get away. So she started shouting at the man, demanding answers to her questions. But the vine whip over her mouth was a highly effective gag, keeping her from making any comprehendable sounds.

The man seemed to ignore her shouts and continued to drive.

The van pulled up to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Goldenrod town. It was old and rusty, with several broken windows, and plants were already starting to grow into the building. There was a large open door which the van drove through, leading inside the building. Coming to a stop, the driver got out of his seat, and opened the side door.

Ivysaur jumped out of the car, still carrying Misty in its vine whip. It followed the man further into the building, and up the stairs. All the while, Misty was still trying to get free, despite the fact that it was just not possible.

"Don't waste your energy, Misty," the man said as they were walking up the steps. "We'll release you soon enough."

They made it to the fourth floor of the large warehouse, and walked past several empty rooms, which had old furniture in it that were covered in dust and cobwebs, to a room that seemed to be newly refurbished, at least, compared to the other rooms. It had a couch, working lights, a small television set, and even a minature kitchen. Compared to the other rooms, this looked like paradise, although it was still dirty.

Walking into the room, the man nodded at Ivysaur, who nodded back and placed Misty gently onto the couch. The vine whip unwrapped itself off of Misty's mouth, and she took a breath of air from her mouth. However, the second vine was still wrapped around her body, keeping her from running away.

"Who are you?!" Misty demanded immediately, glaring at the man who just kidnapped her. No, it wasn't a man. It was a teenager, probably no more than 16 or 17 years of age. He had thick black hair, and he was wearing jeans and a gray shirt. She shouted, "Why did you kidnap me?!"

"I am merely a fan of yours," the teenager said. "I've admired you from the first show I saw, back in Viridian City."

iGreat.../i Misty thought, rolling her eyes. iA crazed fan who just has to have me as a part of his collection.../i She looked at him and said sternly, "That's no excuse for kidnapping me."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he walked over to the door, shut it, and then locked it. He nodded at Ivysaur again, who unwrapped the vine whip from around Misty's body, setting her free.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said, looking at Misty. "You're going to be here for a while. And don't even think about escaping."

The next morning, Misty woke up lying down on the couch. Opening her eyes, she saw Ivysaur just sitting there, staring at her. Misty groaned as she sat up and stretched her arms. She really hoped that was just a dream...

She looked over into the kitchen area where the teenager was eating something. Noticing that she was awake, he asked, "You hungry? Come over and have some eggs."

Misty looked at him strangely for a moment. For someone who just forcibly kidnapped her, he sure was acting nice. She got up and went over to the table, sitting in the chair. She noticed the Ivysaur had followed her over, and was keeping its eyes on her.

The boy placed a plate of eggs on the table in front of her, and motion for her to eat. She looked at the scrambled eggs for a moment, then back at the teenager.

"Thanks," she said, and then took the fork he gave her and started to eat the eggs.

While she was eating, the teenager watched her, looking her over from head to toe. Misty noticed this, and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, looking at him strangely, having stopped eating.

"Nothing," he replied with a smirk on his face, still looking at her. Then he reached over and grabbed a camera that was on the counter next to him. "You mind if I take a few pictures?"

"Huh?" Misty asked.

"Just as memories."

Misty looked at him curiously. He kidnapped her just to take pictures of her? That made no sense...

"C'mon," he urged. "Just let me take some pictures of you."

"Um..." Misty said, thinking. She then said uncertainly, "Okay?"

"Great!" he said, standing up. He walked over to her and practically yanked her out of her seat, and turned her so her back was facing the wall. He started asking her to make all sorts of different poses, and starting taking pictures with his camera.

Misty did the poses as he told her to, although she was a bit uncomfortable with it. She wasn't a model, so why was she doing this? Maybe if she just does what he says, she can get out of here faster.

Over a dozen poses and pictures later, he was finished taking the pictures, so Misty went back to eating her eggs, which were a little cold now.

Once she finished, she saw him sitting on the couch and watching the television set he had.

"Hey look, you're famous!" he said, pointing at the televison. Misty came over to look at the screen, and saw a picture of her on the screen. The reporter was talking about her.

i"Misty, the star of the famous Waterflower water ballet shows that have visited multiple cities in the past month, was reported missing last night after the show ended. Police have been searching for her since this morning when her sisters discovered her trailer door was open and no one was inside./i

The screen changed to a video of Misty's sisters, and Daisy was talking. i"We're really worried about our little sister. If someone's kidnapped her, who knows what they could do to her? She-"/i

The boy asked, "Hey, where you going?" Misty had stepped past him, and headed towards the door. Her sisters were worried about her. She had to go back. She reached for the doorknob when she was held back by the teenager. "You're not leaving," he said in a stern voice, different from the kind voice he used minutes earlier.

"Let me go!" Misty said, jerking away from him. "My sisters are worried about me!"

"I told you you're not leaving!" He pulled her again, more sternly this time. "And if you're not going to cooperate, I'm afraid I'll have to use more drastic measures." He forced her onto the couch, and ordered Ivysaur to watch her while he went into the kitchen. He came back with some rope, and reached out to grab her. She resisted, shouting and pushing him away, but he forced her hands behind her back, tying them tightly with the rope.

"Let me go!!" she shouted, struggling to get away from him. He ignored her cry, and bound her ankles together as well. Standing up, he looked down on her with stern eyes.

"I didn't want to do that, but you left me no choice." He then looked at the television set, which was still on, so he reached down and turned it off.

Later that afternoon, Misty was still sitting on the couch, her hands tied behind her back. She had pulled against the rope for hours after he bound them, but it chafed her wrists and ankles, which were starting to be rubbed raw. Ivysaur was still guarding her, never taking its eyes off of her.

The door opened, and he walked through the door, carrying some familiar items. It was her mermaid outfit. He placed the outfit onto the table where the television was, and then walked over to her. He started to untie her binds, but stood in front of her so she couldn't get away. She rubbed her wrists, which still hurt from the rope.

"Here," he said, picking up the mermaid outfit and handing it to her. "Put that on."

"What?" she asked.

"Put it on. Now."

In front of him? No way! Misty frowned and said firmly, "No." She put the mermaid outfit next to her, and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Didn't you hear me? I said put it on."

"And didn't you hear me? I said no!" Misty didn't budge, looking away from him. But then she shouted in pain as a vine whip slapped her in the side.

"Ivysaur!" the pokemon said, whipping her again, aiding its trainer.

Misty winced in pain, but still said, "No," only to be hit by another vine whip. Finally, she gave in. "Okay, okay..." she said, tears flowing down her cheeks from the pain of the pokemon's attack. She started to get undressed, although slowly. The teenager was sitting in the kitchen, watching her intently as she took off her clothes and changed into the mermaid outfit.

Once she was dressed, she looked over at him and said softly, "Okay, I'm dressed..."

"Great," he said, grabbing his camera again. He then told her to start making poses again. She refused to, but was once again hit by Ivysaur's vine whip. Her body was getting sore from that vine whip. She had no choice but to listen to him. Once again, she posed for the pictures, but this time was different. After taking some pictures of her standing up or sitting down, he forced her to sit on the ground and he bound her hands and feet again, even though she fought back against him. He also took a piece of cloth, and placed it over her mouth and nose, despite her protesting. He then took more pictures of her bound and gagged.

Tears flowed down Misty's cheeks. This was painful, humiliating, and just absolutely horrid. But she was trapped in this hell, and she could do nothing about it.

Now Misty was in nothing but her undergarments, sitting in a corner on the floor, rather than the couch, and she was bound and gagged, with rope tying her arms and shoulders to her body, going above and below her breasts. She was sobbing quietly, facing the wall. After she got out of the mermaid outfit, she was midway in changing back into her clothes when he stopped her, laid her down onto the couch and-

She didn't even want to think about it. It's scarred her emotionally, maybe for life. She continued to cry, her sobs clearly audible to those in the room. Her captor sat on the couch, seemingly oblivious to her depression, watching the news. They were still searching for her, but they've had no luck. He grinned to himself. As long as she stayed here, he will always have Misty with him.

That night, she was still in the corner, having cried herself to sleep. Misty woke up, still teary-eyed, and looked at her captor, who was sprawled out on the couch, asleep. She looked over at Ivysaur, who was curled up next to her, also fast asleep. She could use this chance to get out of here.

She struggled against her binds, trying to escape. They were tight, really tight. She winced in pain trying to pull her hands free. It was exhausting, and she was worried that one of them might wake up and catch her. But she kept trying. She felt it loosening a bit. It must have been hours since she started trying to escape, but she pulled one of her hands free. It was practically rubbed raw and hurt like hell, but at least she got it free. She freed her other hand untied the rope on her ankles, and took off the cloth gag.

As quietly as she could, she got up, glancing back at her captors as she headed towards the door. She wished she could change back into her clothes, but that ran the risk of waking them up. She'd have to do with her undergarments for now. She reached for the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

"Where do you think you're going?" The teenager had woken up, and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back. "Trying to sneak away, huh? I don't th-" He was interrupted midsentence when Misty punched him in the face, causing him to stumble back, releasing her.

Misty ran out of the room, and raced down the stairs, hearing them hot on her tail. She made it down the stairs and out of the building into the rising sunlight when she stopped. She had no idea where to go! She saw the road that they supposedly came here on, and started to go that way when a vine whip wrapped around her leg, tripping her. She looked behind her, and saw the Ivysaur standing there, its vines starting to wrap around her body again.

"Let me go!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping that maybe there was someone nearby that could help her. "Help!!"

"Shut up!" the teenager said as he placed the gag back over her mouth. "Bring her back inside Ivysaur."

"Saur!" the pokemon said, bring the struggling and shouting Misty back with his trainer.

As Misty was being forced back inside, she looked up into the sunrise, and saw something flying in the sky. It wasn't one of the local bird pokemon, because it was too big. And it wasn't an aircraft, because there was no noise. It was a pokemon of some sort. But she lost sight of it as the Ivysaur pulled her back into the building.

Once inside, she was tied up again, and Ivysaur carried her back up the stairs. Once they reached their floor, they were about to head back into the room when the teenager said, "What the hell is that?" He was looking out the window by the stairs. Misty looked, and saw a dark shape flying straight towards them. She couldn't make out what it was, but it must have been the pokemon she saw just moments earlier.

With a roar, it crashed through the window, shards of glass scattering over the floor below, and it swooped down past them. The teenager and Ivysaur barely ducked in time, but Misty was being held up by the vine whip, so she couldn't duck. The pokemon grabbed ahold of Misty, yanking her out of the Ivysaur's vine whip.

Misty screamed beneath her gag as she was carried into the air by this mysterious pokemon, her eyes shut tight in fear, but then the pokemon growled a friendly greeting. Opening her eyes, she got a good look at the pokemon. It was large, orange with a yellow underbelly, and had giant blueish-green wings. It was a Charizard! Her eyes widened when she saw it. Was it Ash's Charizard? Judging by the way it carried her and friendly growled at her, it probably was.

Charizard flew into the building, barely missing the walls in front of him, and turned around to head out of the building where he came from. He roared at the teenager and his Ivysaur as he headed up towards the broken window.

But as he flew over them, Ivysaur grabbed ahold of Misty with a vine whip, yanking her out of Charizard's arms. He growled in surprise, and looked down at them.

"C'mon Ivysaur!" the teenager shouted, running down the stairs with his pokemon following. They must have found out where they were, so he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He and his Ivysaur ran down the stairs quickly, Charizard flying close behind. They reached the room where the van was, and quickly headed towards it.

Not wanting them to leave with Misty, Charizard breathed a flamethrower in front of them, halting them in their tracks. He landed on the ground about twenty feet away from them with a threatening snarl, and he glared at them. If they were to even make a move, he'd burn them to a crisp.

"So you want Misty, huh?" the teenager said. "Well you'll have to get past me." He grabbed a pokeball that he had and threw it, shouting, "Blastoise, I choose you!"

With a flash of light, the large shelled pokemon appeared, looking at Charizard. "Blast!!"

"Use hydropump!" the teenager ordered.

Listening to its trainer's orders, Blastoise pointed its left shoulder cannon at Charizard, and a massive stream of water shot straight towards Charizard. Seeing the attack coming towards him, Charizard leapt into the air, barely dodging the powerful stream of water. With a roar, he flew forward straight towards the Blastoise, slamming into it, knocking it over. But he went tumbling to the ground as well. He growled and got up, charging towards the water pokemon, which also charged towards him. Charizard slashed Blastoise's head with his claws, leaving some sharp gashes, but Blastoise counted with a skull bash, knocking the fire pokemon aside.

While the pokemon fought, the teenager opened the door for Ivysaur to get in with Misty. Not needing Ivysaur out anymore, he returned it to its pokeball. He quickly shut the van door, and got into the driver's seat. Starting the car, he quickly back out of the warehouse.

His window open, he shouted to Blastoise, "Take care of that Charizard and let's go!"

Charizard got up, and snarled at Blastoise. Taking off, he flew straight towards him, breathing a massive flamethrower as he did. Blastoise leaned forward, pointing his cannons at Charizard, and a hydropump exploded towards Charizard, extinguishing his flamethrower and throwing the dragon back against the wall, pieces of metal and concreted falling on top of him from the force of the blow.

Blastoise quickly ran back towards its trainer, who returned it to its pokeball, and stepped on the gas, quickly leaving the vicinity of the warehouse.

And just in time too. For mere moments after he left, the police came, and along with them was Ash and Pikachu. Once Ash heard the news, he came to Goldenrod as soon as possible to try to find Misty. Charizard had obviously seen the news as well, and came to help. They never would have found Misty without Charizard. If he saw anything, he was supposed to breath a massive flamethrower into the air as a signal, which is precisely what he did. Ash and several officers rushed into the building, and saw Charizard underneath the pile of rubble.

"Charizard!" Ash said, running up to him. "You okay?"

Shaking all the rubble off his body, Charizard got up and growled reassuringly with a nod.

"Do you know where they went?" Again, Charizard nodded, and bent down for Ash to get on.

Getting on, Ash said to the officers, "Follow us!" With that, Charizard spread his wings and took off into the air, flying out of the building and in the direction of the teenager's van, the police following behind in their cars.

The van was heading into the city, Misty still bound and gagged in the back. She was worried. Will they catch them before they disappear, or will she be stuck with this crazy guy for an even longer time? As she thought about this, out of the back windows of the van, she saw Charizard approaching the van. She looked out the windows appreciatively, knowing that help was certainly on the way.

The teenager saw Charizard out of his mirrors, along with the police following him. He started to panic, and he stepped on the gas, rapidly increasing his speed.

Charizard spotted the car below him, and dove down towards it with a snarl. He used a flamethrower at the car, barely missing it. The car swerved to the left to avoid the flamethrower, almost crashing into the other cars on the street.

Flying closer to the van, almost alongside it, Charizard could look inside the car at the teenager. Charizard snarled and rammed into the side of the van, rocking it.

Ash could see the guy in the van driving, so he shouted, "Pull over!" The guy either didn't hear him or just ignored him because he didn't listen. Ash growled. "Do that again Charizard!" With a snarl, Charizard obeyed, and rammed into the side of the car again, this time lifting it slightly off the ground, the entire car shaking.

Inside, Misty was being tossed back and forth by the rocking of the car. It was making her sick, and she kept banging against the side of the car. She winced in pain everytime she did so. She was still sore from yesterday.

The teenager was getting annoyed, so he swerved to the right, attempting to slam into Charizard. Barely dodging it, Charizard flew higher above the van. With a snarl, he breathed another flamethrower at the front of the van. This time, it had an affect. The engine hood caught on fire. The teenager panicked at this, and started swerving back and forth. Charizard rammed the van again, even though Ash shouted for him to be careful, and that time, the van flipped over.

((End Flashback))

Misty still laid there, in a lot of pain, and the smoke was suffocating. She struggled, trying to get out of her binds so she could escape, but they were much tighter now.

She was starting to get tired. She's breathing in way too much smoke. Her eyes were getting heavy and her breathing was getting shallow.

The back door of the van was suddenly ripped open, the smoke billowing out of the van. Standing in the sunlight was Charizard alongside Ash and Pikachu. Ash quickly ran into the van, ignoring the smoke and flames, and ran up to Misty.

"Misty!" he shouted. "Are you okay?!"

Misty nodded slightly and smiled, glad to see Ash again. She looked at him with bright eyes, which had a hint of terror in them from the past few days, but mostly expressed happiness, and then she closed them, and lost consciousness.

The Cerulean gym leader laid in a hospital bed, happy to have that traumatic experience end. She had suffered some burns from the exploding engine, and her lungs were burnt a bit as well, but otherwise, she was all right. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, but most of them were minor.

She sighed happily. At least that jerk got what he deserved. He was burnt horribly, almost on the verge of death, and he has glass shards imbedded in his body. He'll be in the hospital for months, and after that, he's going to jail for several years.

All in all, she had made it through safely. The experience would scar her for life, but at least she was alive. It could have been far worse than it had been. Still exhausted from all that happened, she closed her eyes, smiled, and went to sleep.


End file.
